En busca de un nuevo sueño
by Nami Engel
Summary: Todos sabemos lo tonto que puedo ser Luffy, y lo lento que es para comprender algo; pero cuando miles de preguntas entran en su cabeza, es cuando comienza a comprender; mi sueño siempre estuvo ahí toda mi vida. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen.

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este One-shot de One piece, es el primer fanfic de este anime que escribo y el segundo One-chot se me da mejor las historias largas, pero para acostumbrarme a escribir de OP hice este pequeño One shot. Disfrútenlo. Sera narrado únicamente por Luffy y desde la perspectiva de yo C:

* * *

Luego de mucho tiempo, con alegrías como tristezas; conociendo nuevos amigos, y enemigos. Cada batalla por algún Nakama, luego de tanto soñar cumplir nuestras metas, y disfrutar cada segundo de una nueva aventura. Al fin anhelado sueño se ha hecho realidad.

Nuestro amado barco navegaba hacia un nuevo lugar, pero solo algo había cambiado, ahora era yo El Rey de los Piratas. Cada tripulante se encontraba con sus tareas de todos los días, Sanji cocinando algo esquicito para comer, Zoro echado en el piso mientras tomaba una siesta, Robin lee concentrada su libro, Franky tomaba Cola, Ussop y Chopper jugaban cartas y Nami solo se relajaba y miraba el hermoso cielo azul. Yo estaba sentado en mi lugar favorito, la brisa era fresca y el sol era radiante; un hermoso día después de todo. Aunque no le tome precisamente toda a mi atención al buen clima; me encontraba pensando profundamente, ¿Raro no?, se que soy demasiado infantil y estúpido, pero realmente no soy tan tonto.

Sentía varias miradas clavadas en mi, y gire mi cabeza para notar las expresiones de preocupación, sonreí profundamente para indicar que todo se encontraba perfectamente; Zoro como siempre solo veía y callaba, al igual que Sanji; como adivinando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ahora, Robin continuo su lectura, y los demás continuaron haciendo lo suyo. Excepto Nami, que parecía saber que ocurría algo mas. Oigo pasos lentos y suaves, y sentí la calidez de una mano sobre mi hombro derecho, adivine perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿En que piensas tanto Luffy?-Pregunto.

-Solo estoy pensando en que será de mi y de ustedes, ya que cada uno ha cumplido su sueño-digo. Después de todo ellos tal vez estarán confundidos y pensativos al igual que yo sobre este tema-.

-Solo debes dejar que el tiempo pase, y que el futuro diga cual será la siguiente aventura que deparara en nuestras vidas-

-Tienes razón, además perderé el tiempo pensado en que debería hacer, aclaraste mi duda, gracias Nami- digo embozando una de mis típicas sonrisas, a lo cual ella correspondió sonriendo de igual forma, algo que hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco. No lo entendía del todo-.

La noche llego rápido, y era mi turno para mantenerme despierto y vigilar durante la noche, una buena oportunidad para relajarme y pensar un poro. Recordé buenos momentos, como cuando Ace estaba lleno de vida, cuando conocí a ahora mis actuales Nakamas, y nuestras aventuras por el Océano. Me encontraba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de la presencia de la chica de cabellos naranja.

- ¡Hey Luffy!-.

- Demonios Nami, no me asustes de esa forma-.

- Lo siento, dijo riendo. Solo que no es costumbre verte tan pensativo-.

- ¿No puedes dormir?, pregunto-.

-La verdad no, solo que no podía conciliar el sueño con tantas cosas en la cabeza, dice. Y aproveche de tomar un poco de aire fresco-.

- ¿En que pensabas-pregunto curioso-.

- Es algo tonto, no entenderías-.

- Vamos, cuéntame-.

- Cuando era niña, antes de que Arlong llegara a mi pueblo; Bellemere solía contarnos muchas historias, de amor, fantasía y aventuras. Siempre soñé con que cada una de esas historias ocurrieran en la vida real. La historia de aventuras la he podido vivir con cada uno de ustedes, la de fantasía con cande viaje que hacíamos-.

- ¿ Y que hay de malo en eso?-pregunto-.

- Nunca he tenido una historia de amor-.

- ¿Y el amor a tus Nakamas no cuenta?-.

- No Luffy, ese es amistad; me refiero cuando dos personas se enamoran-.

- Ya veo, aunque no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, y creo que no es tan necesario-.

- Así es pero, ahora comienzo a sentirme sola-.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo nunca te dejare sentirte sola-dije embozando una gran sonrisa-.

-Gracias Luffy, dijo ella con un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas-.

- Nami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

- Claro, ¿De que se trata?-.

-¿Que se siente amar a alguien de esa manera?-pregunto-.

Vaya, de verdad que no lo se, como ya dije nunca he tenido ese sentimiento, aunque solo se que es hermoso-.

-Creo que es algo tarde, deberías descansar-.

Es verdad, buenas noches, digo ella para luego besar mi mejilla-.

-Adiós...-solo pude susurrar, y como un completo idiota, solo pude sonreír-.

El sol se asomo por el horizonte indicando que un día nuevo ha comenzado. Todos despertaron unas horas después. En el comedor estaba Robin tomando una taza de café en la compañía de Zoro, Luffy esperaba ansiosamente su comida y Chopper y Ussop trataban de que Luffy no les quitara la comida de su plato. Nami llego a la habitación con Buenos días, a lo que todos respondieron de igual forma, tomo asiento cerca de Luffy, y Sanji se emociono al ver a la hermosa navegante.

-¡Nami-swan! ¿Qué quiere la bella dama para desayunar?-grito animadamente-.

- Esta vez solo será un jugo de naranja, no tengo mucho apetito hoy-.

-Pero Nami-swan debe comer bien para cuidar su hermoso cuerpo-

- Gracias por la preocupación Sanji, pero así estoy bien-.

Luffy comía carne, y de alguna u otra forma, se le vino a lamente una escena de la noche anterior, y el beso de Nami en su mejilla, se sonrojo un poco, notado por Zoro y Robin, quienes sin saber estuvieron espiando toda su conversación.

Mientras Sanji, alagaba a sus damas Robin y Nami, Luffy parecía tener cierta molesta hacia ello. Debia admitir, Nami eres hermosa, pero escucharlo de la boca de Sanji, lo hizo molestar.

El momento tranquilo se debía interrumpido por una advertencia de Franky.

-¡un naufrago a 100 grados a Estribor! corrieron a cubierta, para observar; Chopper observo desde unos binoculares que aquel desconocido parecía desmayado y herido. Sanji y Zoro, se encargaron de transportarlo al barco para que fuera tratado por Chopper.

Después de ser curado, comenzó a despertarse lentamente, todos fijaron sus miradas hacia el.

-¿En donde estoy?-. pregunto-

-Somos la banda Mugiwara, y estas en nuestro barco-responde Sanji-.

-¿Piratas?-comento asustado el hombre-.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, aun estas mal herido, dijo Chopper-.

-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, y soy el Rey de los piratas- dijo Luffy con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

-¡¿Rey de los piratas?!- grito asustado aquel naufrago.

- No te haremos daño, descansa por ahora-dijo Nami, a lo cual aquel Marine, se calmo un poco, y se acomodo sobre las sabanas para poder descansar-.

Mientras todos bebían, reían y comían; aquel chico se despertó y comenzó a recordar como fue que se lastimo de aquella forma, y le dio una Jaqueca fuerte. Nami quien se encontraba cuidando de el, se acerco y lo ayudo a pararse sentarse lentamente y el dolor se alivio.

-Muchas gracias, señorita; ¿podría saber su nombre?- pregunto.

-Nami-dijo. ¿Y el suyo?-.

- Jack-contesto. Pude recordar que ocurrió antes de que me desmayara-.

-¿Que ocurrió?-.

- Una banda de piratas, me capturo hace dos semanas, y hubo una tormenta bastante fuerte; logre llegar a un pequeño barco y así fue como llegue aquí-.

-Debió ser duro-.

-Lo fue, pero se que estoy a salvo ahora, tu tripulación no parecen malas personas la verdad-. dijo sonriendo-.

-Lo son, no te preocupes te llevaremos de nuevo a tu hogar-dijo. Vamos deberías comer algo-.

Jack y Nami se acercaron a la cocina para comer la deliciosa comida de Sanji, les relataron lo ocurrido con los piratas que lo secuestraron, y la tormenta. Nami y Jack al parecer se llevaron bastante bien; conversaban de diferentes cosas o aventuras del chico, o lo sueños de la chica; algo que causo molestia en nuestro querido capitán Luffy, algo notable para los presentes Zoro y Robin; que asintieron con la cabeza; era mas que obvio lo que ocurría.

-¡Hey Nami! ven a jugar un rato con nosotros-dijo Luffy sonriendo-.

- Ahora no Luffy, estoy hablando con Jack-Dijo Nami-.

-Bueno...- Dijo Luffy algo desanimado a su habitación. Actitud notada por todos-.

La noche llego rápido, y era turno de Nami de llevar la guardia, hacia algo de frio, y maldijo mentalmente por no tomar algún abrigo para mantenerse caliente.

-Nami, note que tenias algo de frio y te traje algo para abrigarte-dijo Luffy acercándose-.

-Gracias Luffy. dijo Nami mientras se colocaba las mangas del abrigo-. Aunque aun tengo frio-.

- No te preocupes por eso- dijo abrazándola de repente-.

- Gracias Luffy...-dijo una sonrojada Nami-.

-No hay de que-. dijo Luffy sonriendo. La noche transcurrió tranquila, de un momento a otro Nami se quedo profundamente dormida, siendo abrazada por Luffy quien luego de un rato también concilio el sueño, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba-.

La mañana llego y Nami fue la primera en despertar, sonrió un poco al ver a Luffy dormir, se veía tan mono; lo acomodo en el suelo para que se sintiera mas a gusto y lo cubrió con las sabanas, y luego de eso se fue hacia la cocina no sin antes besar su frente. Al poco rato Luffy despertó, y el sonido de su estomago gruñir, le alerto sobre que tenia demasiada hambre. Como siempre. Devoro 3 platos de comida, e incluso hasta mas, lo que causo gracia a todos los presentes en el comedor.

Después de un delicioso desayuno, todo hicieron sus labores del día. Nami y Jack seguían conversando de cosas al azar. Luffy de alguna manera se sintió mal y salio en busca de Robin para obtener una respuesta.

-¿Robin me puedes explicar que me ocurre?-.

-¿De que hablas Luffy?-.

-De lo que siento, ¿Por que me molesto tanto cuando veo a Jack con Nami?-.

- Capitán, tu te acabas de responder esa pregunta- dijo sonriendo-.

Y por primera ven comprendió, las respuestas a sus preguntas, todo lo que sentía, siempre estuvo ahí y no fue capaz de notarlo, ahora entendía el porque siempre lo llamaban tonto.

-Ya se cual es mi nuevo sueño Robin-.

-¿Y cual es?-.

-Ya veras-. dijo mientras iba a cubierta, localizo con la vista a Nami, quien reía con Jack.

-¡Nami!-grito Luffy. Y todos prestaron atención a sus palabras-.

-¿Que ocurre Luffy?-.

-¡Te amo!-grito a los cuatro vientos. Todos se sorprendieron con lo directo que podía llegar a ser, pero después de todo era demasiado obvio-.

-Luffy...-dijo Nami sonrojada. Yo También te amo. Y sonrió al igual que todos los demás.

-Pensé que amabas a Jack-.

-Claro que no tonto, solo es un muy buen amigo-.

-No malinterpretes capitán, aunque te advierto; Nami es como una hermana, cuídala bien-.

-No te preocupes por eso, la amo no dejare que le pase nada-.

_"Y después de tanto tiempo preguntando cual seria mi nueva meta ahora, fui ciego y no lo comprendí hasta ahora, no me hace falta, soñar tanto para cumplir mi meta, siempre estuvo en mi vida_ _Nami...lamento no haberme dado cuenta desde el principio..."_

* * *

_Comentarios? les gusto? espero que si, nos vemos luego..._


End file.
